So ist es immer
by Tawagoto Speaker
Summary: El baluarte del soldado alzándose frente a él, un muro tosco y arañado, corroído con el paso del tiempo. Predestinado estaba que se agrietara. Oneshot basado en el capítulo 115 del manga (y escenas retrospectivas). T por el lenguaje.


**So ist es immer**

_El baluarte del soldado alzándose frente a él, un muro tosco y arañado, corroído con el paso del tiempo. Predestinado estaba que se agrietara._

Me encontraba en algo blando y sumamente asqueroso, alguna ciénaga junto al área de la explosión, suponía. Algo pugnaba dentro de mí, era mi resiliencia dictaminando mi sentencia, seguir adelante. Era una orden de la que en ese mismo instante, pensaba desertar. La balanza ya estaba inclinada hacia mi inminente muerte. Los jinetes me esperaban al otro de la amplia vereda, la vereda que en mi mente logré visualizar de un tono azulado por la noche que la iluminaba.

Pensé en las personas que habían depositado su confianza en mí, pensé en aquellas personas con las que compartí un día las barracas, y recordé con tristeza, al filo de un abismo, mis raíces.

En los confines del bajo mundo, se subsistía en base al odio y, yo mismo volví esa mi ley. Pero todo se destruye y se reconstruye, era el ciclo continuo. Así aparecieron los que primariamente llamé "mis arrepentimientos", esos chicos novatos y débiles ante la carencia del mundo en el que vivían, pronto el cariño creció para con ellos, las líneas que había trazado para alejarlos, se empezaron a desdibujar. Se volvieron parte de mi carne, parecían ser la tinta indeleble de mis pensamientos.

El cielo estaba hecho para los más grandes, y yo era minúsculo ante esos dioses vanos de afuera. Yo era mortal en comparación con aquellos que miraban al sol por las mañanas teñidas de verde.

"La muerte actúa de manera misteriosas, al igual que Dios" Era una frase que recorría las viejas habitaciones, ocupadas por jóvenes que con la miseria grabada a fuego en su mirada, perdían la esperanza de una libertad inventada. Yo mismo había perdido esas esperanzas al ver los chicos de los cuales se ancló mi corazón, eran como mis hermanos; y los que fueron mis hermanos, estaban ahora fuera de aquellos muros, mutilados por una bestia que ya no existía.

_Die Stühle liegen sehr eng_

_Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang_

Aquella extraña mujer se había sentado junto a mí en aquel sucio y descuidado lugar, la silla hizo un crujido cuando depositó su peso en ella. Esa extraña cadete me recordaba a la vieja cocina en la que nos encontrábamos. Sucia e irónicamente cómoda.

-He oído lo que ha pasado con tus amigos. Lo siento mucho, Levi- Mis oídos asemejaron su voz con un deje quebrado, parecía haber estado llorando, era extraño ese tono, le daba cierta aspereza y madurez. Asentí tragando mi orgullo y la necesidad de gritarle alguna estupidez me asfixiaba, abrí mi boca. Nada emanó de ellas. A excepción de un suspiro.

De pronto mi espacio personal fue reducido por su cuerpo, y sus manos, que con lentitud se acercaron a las mías. Si había incomodidad, ésta se esfumó, apenas aquella tuvo la confianza de alcanzar mi mano, de la que me comunicó, parecía un carámbano de hielo.

_Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht  
Wir können uns gut verstehen_

La noche eterna fue aquella en la que congenié por primera vez, de la manera más real y natural con Hange Zöe. Ya se vinieron muchas más, y el témpano de hielo que enfriaba mi corazón, de a poco se iba derritiendo.

_Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen  
So ist es immer, wir büßen mehr _

_Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist dann  
Da die Sterne nicht leben  
Da der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheint_

Erwin Smith era ciertamente enigmático, era el centro en la escala del claro-oscuro, era mi objetivo, y mi misión. Esa misión se disolvió una vez que regresé la primera vez del exterior. Erwin Smith, se había vuelto mi amigo y mi esperanza, una llama que iluminaba junto a Hange Zöe mi vida. Se volvieron prontamente la tinta que adornaba mi pensar. Ellos fueron la causa de mi insomnio, temía perderlos.

_Schauten wir das Licht selbst an Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer,  
Chairs so close and room so small,  
You and I talk all the night long  
Meagre this space but serves us so well  
We comrades have stories to tell_

Las tardes en las que nos encontrábamos reunidos, junto a Mike y Nanaba se llenaba de cánticos en una taberna al sur del distrito, se me hacían extrañas, era el más alienado del lugar, y aún así con ese grupo, la vida se me hacía ligera. Más llevadera.

Todos decían que la música siempre era bienvenida, nosotros luchábamos por las vidas ajenas, pero era la música la que nos libertaba. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ellos.

En una noche de tragos y miedos contabilizados uno a uno, yo estaba solo en aquella sucia cocina. Alguien abrió la puerta. Era ella.

Hacía un tiempo que nos encontrábamos así, de manera casual en ese lugar, a veces era yo quien iba por un té y a veces era ella comiendo un pedazo de pan duro y tomando un vaso de agua. Pero siempre terminábamos juntos a la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la reja de la ventana. Esta vez yo tomaba algo de whisky.

Se sentó frente a mí, sin necesidad de palabras me dijo lo que la incomodaba. _Si los muros son tan fácilmente derrotados como hace un año ¿qué sentido tiene protegernos? _Solté un bufido, esa cuatro ojos verdaderamente me molestaba con sus inquietudes.

-Los muros no nos guardarán para siempre, lo sabes cuatro ojos. No sé porque te preocupa ello.-

Suspiró débilmente, parecía cansada, se quitó aquellos goggles, y me miró fijamente con sus ojos color miel. Bendita dicha de verla sin aquellas sucias gafas.

-Creo que… temo perderlos. A Mike, a Nanaba, a Moblit, Erwin… Tú… También temo perderte-.

Esas simples y llanas palabras lo fueron todo para mí, en esa noche de calma, el temor finalmente soltó el nudo que lo tenía atado a nuestras mentes y a nuestras almas.

_And it's always, like that in the evening time  
We drink and we sing when our fighting is done  
And it's always, so we live under the burnt clouds  
Ease our burden, long is the night  
Just as no stars can be seen  
We are stars and we'll beam on our town_

Pero en los consiguientes años, todo se fue a la mierda. Desde la aparición de ese crío, Eren Jäger, la muerte del escuadrón de Mike, y de él mismo y la recuperación del muro María, hasta la verdad sobre los titanes, la pérdida de nuestros escuadrones y la tan temida –y hasta esperada- muerte del demonio más grande que habitaba entre la gente de los muros. Erwin Smith, hijo de Ymir, como todos, como yo. Tan humano, tan bestia. Tan real y despiadado.

Nos devastó su muerte, tanto que a Hange no le importó encararme cada noche con una mirada de recelo, y dolor. Tanto que después de reclamarme a quejidos silenciosos me abrazaba hasta dormirse en mis brazos. No sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero era su voluntad y algo dentro de mí me pedía cumplirle.

Hange estaba sin luz, y no me refería a la pérdida de la visión de su ojo izquierdo, pero era la mejor representación de lo vacía que se estaba volviendo. Ya había perdido a Erwin, que más que líder y comandante de la humanidad, era la flama que nos enviaba a exterminar espectros del infierno para llegar al empíreo; había partido también un allegado suyo, Moblit, quién había entregado su vida cual mártir por su líder, una real mierda de toda la vorágine que le llenaba la cabeza todos los días posteriores a tales sucesos.

Ésa vez había sido yo quien se ha acercado a ella, en esa habitación tan hueca y aún con cosas que le pertenecieron al antiguo comandante. Había juntado nuevamente las sillas, ésta vez del otro lado escritorio, como el amigo íntimo que era… Tal vez algo más.

_Die Stühle liegen sehr eng  
You and I talk all the night long  
Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht  
We comrades have stories to tell_

Puse mi palma sobre su mano, que yacía fría sobre aquella madera gastada, su mirada se encontró con la mía, como otras veces, vacía. Siempre era así, y esa colisión tan extraña en sus haberes, con el dolor carcomiendo sus propias entrañas, no hacían falta palabras, sólo una mirada de desconcierto, de complicidad, y la comprensión absoluta del tiempo actual, del paisaje tan burdo que nos rodeaba.

Sus brazos se asieron a mi cuerpo, siendo yo que le transfería el calor oportuno de mi cuerpo, tan indulgente en su angustia. Habían ciertas cosas que contar, ciertas cosas que debían callarse también. La noche, la luna y la esperanza del cuerpo de agua salado, esperando nuestra llegada, como el ser inamovible que era, sanaron las heridas.

Esa esperanza de llegar hasta el vasto horizonte azul se nos fue cumplida, como la predestinación de vernos llegar hasta allí. La luz había vuelto a su ser, y yo era un humano ensalzando a una diosa desde su sombra calada en la arena. No todo fue concordia después de eso. La guerra que nos aguardaba era cruenta, mas la crudeza y habilidad de Hange Zöe era impresionante.

_So ist es immer, denn immer im Ertrag  
We drink and we sing when our fighting is done_

En algún punto de aquella enrevesada guerra, tan mental y temporal, me vi ensimismado en cumplir el deseo último de un cadavérico Erwin Smith, uno que me había costado demasiado conseguir.

Y ahora Hange estaba en algún lugar, seguramente protegida, y yo anhelante de verle antes de que mi letargo eterno comenzase.

Un trote de caballos se dirigía hacia mí, supongo que mi ruego no fue suplido, los jinetes del más allá, me llevaban hacia mi letargo, infernal, pero mi letargo a fin de cuentas.

Una voz emergente me sacó de la desidia con la que aceptaba mi destino. Los dioses, o Ymir, o quien sea, me escucharon. Alguien más arriba, algo celestial y portentoso me cedió la oportunidad de verle. De pronto, unos brazos me alzaron poniéndome en estado de gravidez. Santa mierda, era ella.

_Hange._

De un momento a otro, el agua fangosa me cubría el cuerpo y ella nadaba contracorriente en un intento de que los mocosos –que yo esperaba que fueran los que me dieran muerte- no nos alcanzasen. O bueno, a ella, porque yo era peso muerto.

Nuevamente fui puesto en aquella ingravidez que no te deja marchar, aún cuando mis heridas pugnaban por sanación. Me recostó sobre alguna otra ciénaga, mientras escuchaba uno que otro quejido seguido de un largo y melancólico suspiro de alivio. Ella estaba a mi lado, no me dejó ir jamás, ni aún hoy.

_So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds  
Ease our burden, long is the night  
Da die Sterne nicht leben  
We are stars and we'll beam on our town  
Schauten wir das Licht selbst an Sing with hope and the fear will be gone_

La esperanza de una libertad corta pero fiel me regresó al cuerpo, al momento de que mis párpados finalmente se dieron a la tarea de abrirse, con los ojos legañosos me encontré con el rostro más familiar que pudiera concebir. En su ojo descubierto no había nada más que dolor, pero también alegría, agradecimiento y algo más. Tal vez amor.

No lo sabía, en ese momento sólo me digné a verle mientras esperaba que algún milagro nos sacase de la miseria de vida que llevábamos, al menos estábamos juntos, aunque aquellos allegados, a quienes valoré como familia ya no se encontraban en el espacio terrenal que invadíamos, ella sí. Eso me fue suficiente.

_We are stars and we'll beam on our town  
Schauten wir das Licht selbst an Sing with hope and the fear will be gone_

**Se supone que debería terminar de escribir mis fanfics de CM pero SNK me ha podido más esta vez. Tuve esta idea desde que se publicó el capítulo 115 del manga, y hasta ahora lo que pudo terminar. El fic está basado en So ist es immer, que se escucha en el OVA de Levi.**

**Espero que les guste, espero comentarios jeje.**


End file.
